Smiling together by Halyosy
by Ku66Rice
Summary: Translation of Smiling together by Halyosy. I do not own this. This is direct translation. If you don't understand please ask.


I want to post some of the translation I did. Smiling Together by Halyosy**.**

I am just a translator I do not own anything.

If you like to hear the song link : http:/ . com/watch?annotation_id=annotation_ 508110&v=q8GR7zj_HF0&feature=iv&src _vid=K3klJev8eck

(Enjoy)

[that] Smiling together

[clear] Will be together

[Mitani] konna gojisei dakarakoso

(Because time like this lets)

waratte mirai e to arukou

( Smile and walk to the future)

Smiling together

[yonji] ichibyou kotoni sekai no dokoka de

(Every second some where in the world)

hito ga shini yuki hito ga umare yuku

(Someone dies and someone is Born)

[Valshe] ichirin bana ga( before a flower)

kareru yori mo hayaku hito ga kawaite hito wo motometeru( Human/Person will feel donw looking for another)

[clear] katachi aru mono hodo ni

( Because the more it has shape)

kantan ni moroku kowareteku kara

(the easier it can break apart)

[Shirofuku-perfumen] Oh... How to love?

[Megane-perfumen] mada wakaranai...

(Still don't know/ Can't figuer it out)

[Kamen2-perfumen] nara konna no wa dou?

(Then how about this)

[perfumen] ima sugu dare ni datte dekiru yo

(Anyone can do it now)

[yonji] Smiling together

[Valshe] Will be together

[Puriko] konna gojisei dakarakoso (Because time like this)

waratte mirai e to arukou ( smile and walk to the future)

[perfumen] Smiling together

[Mitani] Will be together

[hiradon] donna arasoi datte kotoba janaku kokoro de kanjitara ( Any kind of fight. Instead of word. If felt by the heart)

Smiling together

[] miyou ni yoccha kireigoto kai?

( depending on how you look at it, is it a good thing?)

nara muri ni nattoku shinakute ii se

(Then you don't have to force yourself to agree with it)

kenkai no sai ( what ever the result)

Nobody needs to be the same

ori tobidase( jump over the fence/ Get out of the cage)

Let's open our gate

no time to HATE!

miwatasu sekai ni sakasu se tairin

(Seeing the world bloom a big flower/ Seen from the world bloom a big flower)

ANTI mo hikkurumete wakasu seidai ni

*Anti* ( gather all the anti of young generation)

I've never seen a SMILING face which ain't beautiful

koko de baka yatterya hi mo kureru SUNSET

*(If you fool around the sun will pass Sunset)

[Kurimuzon] ichibanboshi ni inotteru dake ja

( Just wishing on a star)

hito wa susumezu hito wa modorenai no

(People can't go on/ forward. people can't go back)

[Hongkong] sora kara nagametara

( When you see it down from thesky)

kokkyou nado nai hitotsu no wakusei dakara

(* one planet that does not have a home town.)

[that] Oh... Stop the war now

[halyosy] dou surya ii no...

( What can we do)

[Tolie] nara konna no wa dou?

( Then how about this)

[halyosy & Tolie & that] ima sugu dare ni datte dekiru yo

( Any one can do it now)

[Kurimuzon] Smiling together

[] Will be together

[Dasoku] minna waraeba kado ni fuku kitaru

( If everyone laugh luck would be around the corner)

sasayaka na ima wo

(Relaxing time/ The calm present)

[halyosy] Smiling together

[that] Will be together

[Mitani Nana] sonna kanashii kao wa

(That sad face)

niawanai yo isshoni utaou

( does not suit you lets sing together)

Smiling together

[Nitto Megane] chotto machinsai

(Wait just a minute) *2:38*

[che:sakurai] toke ochi koori wa bunmei no daishou (Watch fall result of the ice melt Ice age.)

[Nitto Megane] It's what's inside

[che:sakurai] kiba mukidashita tenbenchii

( Is it wrong to show your true self)

[Nitto Megane] Respectable MOTTAINAI

( resectable waste of time/ not needed)

[Hitori] ECO to EGO no kamihitoe

( eco and ego are you (smart or insane/ Right or wrong))

Propaganda

[Nitto Megane] kizuku no wa hoka demonai

(The one who will notice is no one but)

[Hitori] jibun de mikiwame nakya

( need to polish yourself/ oneself)

[Valshe] mimi wo sumase nakutemo

( you don't have to hear closely/ clearly)

[Tolie] minna kizuiteru desho

( everyone have / already notice it)

[yonji] misekake heiwa no naka

( time of this fake peace)

[that] atsui itai yo no koe

( hurtful voice of a friend)

[Mitani Nana] kuni mo iro mo chi mo koe

( country, color, Blood does not matter.)

[Ritsuka] hitotsu ni naru to shitara

( If we were to become one)

[Puriko] kitto sore wa kono basho

( That must be here)

Nico Nico Douga

Smiling together Will be together

Smiling together Will be together

[that] Smiling together

[halyosy] Will be together

[Ten] konna gojisei dakarakoso

( Because time like this)

waratte mirai e to arukou

( Smile and walk to the future)

[Dasoku] Smiling together

[clear] Will be together

[Ritsuka] donna arasoi datte kotoba

( Any kind of fight instead of)

janaku kokoro de kanjitara

(words If felt by heart)

Smiling together

[Rappubito] Smiling patto mi hitorigoto ga

( smiling by yourself)

nakareteru you de

( could cry)

BEATO ni kodou ga awase (ru world)

(heart beat of together (world))

aisatsu What's up! Yeah!

( greeting what's up yeah)

genki ga nai nara isshoni miyou ka

( If feel down wonna see / watch it together)

saa, rainen no saki bokura ga

( next year we)

owasetakunai warai

( don't want to end the laughter)

this is sunrise hoka ni konna basho nai desho?( This the sunrise There is no place like this .Right?)

[Hitori] Smiling together

[che:sakurai] Will be together

[Sekihan] minna waraeba kado ni fuku kitaru ( if everyone laugh luck would be around the corner)

sasayaka na ima wo

(Relaxing time/ The calm present)

[Ritsuka] Smiling together

[Mitani Nana] Will be together

[Pico] sonna kanashii kao wa

( That sad face)

niawanai yo isshoni utaou

( does not suit you. lets smile together)

Smiling together Will be together

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

If there is any question review and I will answer it by adding a chapter to this.


End file.
